En el Fondo de mi Corazón
by InuDany
Summary: Todos necesitamos un tiempo a solas,dijo Kagome,al ver que InuYasha salia a caminar con frecuencia por las noches.Aquellos hermosos ojos,solo pensaba cada día en poder verla de nuevo.Ultimo cap.Quien esta en el fondo de su corazon?
1. ¿Sueño o relidad?

InuYasha y sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y de varias personas más XD. Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

**.:En el fondo de mi corazón:.**

Un beso en su mejilla la despertó.

Aún no comprendía como es que todo al fin había sucedido, estaba ahí, junto con la persona más importante para él, sin importar lo demás era feliz con el simple hecho de poder estar a su lado.

-Buenos días, dijo aún sin poder creer que estaba a su lado.

-Buenos días InuYasha.

Con una mirada llena de ternura Kikyo vio a InuYasha, aunque también con un poco de tristeza.

-Tengo que irme, me esperan.

-Si, ya lo sé, prométeme que vendrás de hoy en la noche de nuevo.

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Aún no comprendo porque es que tengo que verla de esta manera como si fuera algo indebido.

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabia la respuesta, -Kagome-

InuYasha ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

No sabia que contestar, no iba a contarles que había estado con Kikyo la noche anterior.

-Es que yo…

-InuYasha, Kagome vengan a desayunar, dijo Sango.

-¡Si ya vamos! Contesto InuYasha con una expresión de alivio en el rostro, Kagome lo notó y lo vio con una cara de duda, pero aún así fueron a desayunar.

-Será mejor que comencemos de nuevo nuestra búsqueda de Naraku, dijo Miroku.

Tiene razón su excelencia ya hemos desperdiciado algunos días, ¿no lo crees InuYasha?

-¿Eh?... Si. La verdad,… me siento un poco cansado de las últimas batallas que hemos tenido.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede InuYasha?

-Porque lo preguntas Miroku.

-Porque la bestia nunca acepta que es débil.

-Cállate maldito enano.

-¡¡¡Kagome ayúdame!!!

-InuYasha… ¡Abajo!

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome? –Keh, mejor voy a dormir un rato, despiertenme cuando terminen de desayunar.

Aunque cerró sus ojos solo tenía en la mente aquellos ojos, imaginaba su voz y su olor, y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, aunque dando la espalda a sus amigos para que no lo vieran, no les diría nada, lo guardaría como el secreto más sagrado, podía imaginarse la expresión de todos, pero no quería hacerle daño, a esa persona que también era especial para él.

Despertó y ya pasaba más de media tarde, tenía esa sensación de que había sido solo un sueño, no sabía si era realidad o no, en eso solo escucho la voz de Kagome quien jugaba con Kirara.

-Ya despertaste, ¿dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias, ¿Sango y Miroku?

-Fueron a pescar.

-¿Porque no fuiste con ellos?

-Es que anoche me lastimé un pie mientras jugaba con Shippo.

-¿Te lastimaste un pie? Eso le recordaba que no había sido un sueño, en realidad no tenia la menor idea de lo que le había pasado a Kagome porque el se había ido a caminar desde el atardecer cuando se encontró con Kikyo.

¿Te duele mucho Kagome?

-No, ya casi no me duele.

-Que bueno.

Kagome le respondió con una tierna sonrisa que lo hizo sentir un poco de remordimiento.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche InuYasha?

-Solo fui a caminar un rato y me quede dormido.

-Pensé que no habías dormido bien anoche.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Kagome?

-Has dormido casi todo el día.

-No es verdad solo dormí un momento.

-No es verdad, en unas horas más oscurecerá.

-Es verdad.

-Ya regresamos, dijo Shippo muy feliz.

En unas horas más veré a Kikyo de nuevo, pensaba entusiasmado InuYasha.

-Juguemos cartas antes de cenar dijo Sango.

-Me parece una buena idea.

Mientras jugaban cartas InuYasha parecía estar en la luna.

-InuYasha es tu turno, dijo Miroku.

-Eh… Si

No podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo, y lo mismo aquellos besos con los que había llenado a Kikyo la noche anterior, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos solo podía ver su rostro.

-Será mejor que comencemos a hacer la cena.

-Tiene razón excelencia ya ha oscurecido.

Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de InuYasha comenzó a latir rápido, ya era hora de ver a Kikyo, pero… ¿que les diría para poder irse de ahí? Podría inventar muchos pretextos, pero… tendría que regresar en un momento, no podría pasar la noche con Kikyo.

InuYasha se puso de pie, en eso escucho la voz de Kagome.

-¿Irás a caminar de nuevo?

Sintió que se le saldría el corazón, Kagome… ¿sospechaba algo?

-Es verdad, hay veces que todos necesitamos un tiempo a solas para pensar y reflexionar, dijo Kagome.

-Si, tienes razón, dijo InuYasha aliviado, regresaré en un rato.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No tengo hambre.

Se alejo caminado emocionado, aunque no sabía en que lugar iba a encontrar a Kikyo.

Después de caminar por un rato, escucho una voz, esa dulce voz que lo llamaba por su nombre y que todo el día había esperado escuchar.

-¡Kikyo! Corrió a abrazarla como si hiciera años que no la veía.

-¿Cómo has estado InuYasha?

-Pensando en ti.

Kikyo lo vio con una cara llena de emoción e incertidumbre InuYasha no solía ser tan sincero. Solo pudo responderle a eso con un tierno beso.

¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo?

Preguntó Kikyo.

-Si, contesto InuYasha dándole un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior. La abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de hacerla suya como la noche anterior, pero tenía miedo de decírselo ya que la vez pasada solo se había dado el momento y ella podría negarse.

-InuYasha…

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Kikyo.

Él sintió que esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

Comenzó a desatar el moño rojo de su traje dejando ver su blanca piel, observaba embelesado la hermosura de Kikyo, él también comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Mientras hacia la suya y la besaba entreabrió sus ojos y al ver aquel cabello negro y sus ojos, vino una palabra a su mente…

-Kagome- ¿Cómo podía pensar en Kagome en ese momento.

Después de haberse demostrado que tan importante eran el uno para el otro (aunque InuYasha se sentía un tanto culpable al ver la sinceridad de los sentimientos de Kikyo, pero, que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, él amaba a Kikyo, siempre había deseado estar con ella y hacerla suya de nuevo como 50 años atrás.

Kikyo había sentido el repentino cambio de InuYasha, aunque no se sientió muy preocupada al respecto solo lo abrazo y se quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

Bien, es mi primer Fic que escribo, de hecho es la primer cosa que escribo en mi vida, espero que no sean muy crueles conmigo, acepto cualquier crítica, porfa dejen reviews sip? Me ayudarán a mejorar!


	2. Un día más una mentira más a mi corazón

InuYasha y sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y de varias personas más XD. Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

Gracias a **Yelitza**, por su review, espero que te agrade la continuación de la historia.

**Un día más una mentira más a mi Corazón**

Caminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, se había despedido de Kikyo, no se verían por algunos días porque Kikyo dijo que iría a la aldea de Kaede, InuYasha pensó que no había mejor momento para aclarar lo que sentía, aún tenía ese extraño sentimiento de culpa por lo que sentía por Kagome, ¿acaso le estaba mintiendo a Kikyo?.

Vio a Kagome a lo lejos, sabía que era lo que le gustaba de ella, aquella sonrisa y jovialidad que representaba, pero Kikyo… siempre había querido estar con ella, Kikyo era la primera persona que lo había aceptado tal y como era.

-Si no hubiera pasado eso hace 50años ¿que es lo que hubiera sido de nosotros Kikyo?

-Buenos días InuYasha.

-Buenos días Kagome.

Se sintió un tanto avergonzado al verla, por el momento en el que la había recordado la noche anterior, vio sus ojos fijamente.

-Inu..Yasha, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Sango y a Miroku.

Kagome se ruborizo un poco al ver la expresión de InuYasha y como la veía fijamente.

Más tarde conversaban Sango y Kagome.

-Kagome, no crees que InuYasha ha estado extraño los últimos días.

-Un poco.

-No le has preguntado que es lo que le sucede.

-De cualquier forma no creo que me lo diga, ya sabes que él nunca dice mucho.

-Tienes razón.

-_Aunque tengo una idea_… (Susurro Kagome)

-¿Qué estas tramando Kagome?

-¿Eh?... nada.

Miroku, no dejaba de observar a InuYasha, se moría de las ganas por preguntarle donde había ido las noches anteriores, pero sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

--Como le preguntaré para que no se de cuenta tan pronto y pueda sacarle algo de información, para saber si es verdad— pensaba el monje de manera maliciosa.

Sin pensarlo abrió la boca y ya le estaba hablando a InuYasha…

-¿Irás a "caminar" hoy también?

-¿Eh?... no

La respuesta fue cortante e InuYasha se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Kagome, Shippo y Sango. Se sospecho las intenciones de Miroku, por lo que se alejó lo más pronto posible.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor de tu pie Kagome?

-Si, ya no me duele para nada.

Mientras tanto Kikyo estaba sentada a la orilla de un río mientras pensaba…

No fue mi imaginación, lo escuche, aunque no estoy muy segura, -Kagome- fue lo que escuché de sus labios, fue por eso que dije la mentira de que iría a ver a Kaede, que es lo que pensará InuYasha, ¿acaso puede existir algo más fuerte que el amor?... no puedo dejar de sentirme triste ¿acaso lo he perdido? Estaba conmigo, pero pensaba en Kagome.

Kikyo solo sintió inmensas ganas de llorar y se recostó sobre el pasto. – después de todo, ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con InuYasha.

-Creo que es mejor irnos y seguir con nuestro camino, dijo InuYasha.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? si ayer dijiste que nos quedaríamos un poco más de tiempo aquí. Dijo un tanto molesta Kagome

-Cambié de opinión…

-Estamos cerca de la aldea de Kaede, deberíamos visitarla.

-Si tienes razón Sango.

-¿A la aldea de Kaede? Preguntó InuYasha.

-Si!! Contesto Shippo.

InuYasha se puso nervioso de pensar en ver a Kikyo, y que se encontrara con Kagome.

-Esta bien mañana por la mañana comenzaremos nuestro viaje de nuevo., dijo InuYasha.

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día, dijo Miroku.

InuYasha estaba sentado recargado en un árbol viendo hacia el cielo, pensaba en Kikyo, y en los momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero de nuevo su mente lo traicionó haciéndolo pensar en Kagome, había momentos en los que deseaba abrazarla y besarla, dejó que su mente se liberará y comenzó a pensar en Kagome, en eso vio que unos ojos lo observaban.

-¿no puedes dormir Kagome?

-La verdad no… sabes…

-¿Dime?

-He estado preocupada por ti, has actuado extraño los últimos días.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Kagome estoy bien.

-Me alegra saberlo, vayamos a caminar un rato InuYasha a ver si así me da un poco de sueño, ya que mañana caminaremos mucho y no quiero tener sueño.

-Si, tienes razón.

---Caminando en el bosque---

-Espero poder regresar a mi época en estos días, hace mucho que no voy a visitar a mi mamá y a mi abuelo.

-Ya que vamos a ir a la aldea de Kaede puedes ir y regresar.

A kagome le sorprendió la facilidad con la que InuYasha había aceptado que fuera a su época.

InuYasha sintió una presencia un tanto familiar, sabia quien era, lo que lo puso nervioso, aunque no estaba seguro tenía la sensación de que Kikyo estaba cerca.

-Creo que será mejor que regresemos, Sango, Miroku y Shippo están dormidos no es bueno dejarlos solos tanto tiempo.

-Tienes razón.

Kikyo observaba a InuYasha y a Kagome un tanto celosa de verlos platicar de aquella manera tan familiar, aunque no pasó nada que le hiciera sentir tristeza ni siquiera reclamarle a InuYasha por salir a caminar con Kagome, aunque sentia unos celos infinitos de ver como InuYasha de rato le daba una sonrisita a Kagome, prefirió alejarse antes de que la viera InuYasha.

---A la Mañana Siguiente---

Ya camino hacia la aldea de Kaede..

Miroku e InuYasha iban un poco separados de los demás, lo que le daba la oportunidad a Miroku que tanto había esperado.

-InuYasha, ¿A dónde fuiste anoche con la señorita Kagome? Con un tono un tanto burlón.

-¿Eh? A que te refieres, solo fuimos a caminar.

-¡Ah!, a caminar, ¿así como has ido a "caminar" con la sacerdotisa Kikyo toda la semana?

A inuYasha casi le daba un infarto, no podía ser posible Miroku LO SABIA.

-No sé a que te refieres (con un tono indiferente).

-Anteanoche cuando fuiste a "caminar" Shippo y yo fuimos a darnos un baño, y de camino pude verte, lo bueno que Shippo no te vio, si no tu secreto no estaría a salvo, pero dime InuYasha ¿que piensas hacer con la señorita Kagome?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome en esto?

-Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, ella siente algo por ti, si sigues con tus mentiras puedes lastimarlas a las dos.

InuYasha caminaba pensativo…

-¡¡¡¡Puedo ver la aldea!!!! Grito Shippo entusiasmado.

-Lo peor de todo es que Kikyo esta en la aldea de Kaede… dijo InuYasha

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Aún no lo sé…

-Hola anciana Kaede, saludaron Sango y Kagome al unísono.

-Hola chicos ¿como han estado?

-Muy bien contesto Shippo.

-Seguro deben tener hambre les haré algo de comer.

InuYasha lucia inquieto, buscaba por todos lados, sin encontrar a Kikyo.

Fue hacia donde estaba Kaede y le preguntó por Kikyo.

-¿Mi hermana? Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas InuYasha? --Solo curiosidad.

Después de comer Kagome tomó su mochila.

-Muchachos regresaré mañana al medio día, traeré comida y medicinas.

-Te acompañamos al pozo Kagome (dijeron Sango y Miroku).

-Yo también voy- dijo InuYasha.

Kagome de un brinco se introdujo en el pozo y llegó a su casa, para su sorpresa.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!! ………. ¡Abuelo!.... ¡¡¡Sota!!!.

Al bajar las escaleras halló una nota sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Kagome hija, salimos de la ciudad por un viaje de la escuela de Sota, hay dinero en mi habitación, cuidate mucho, -Te quiere Mamá-

--Que mala suerte, y yo que pensaba estarme aquí hasta mañana, iré a hacer las compras—

Al regresar de la tienda Kagome tomó un baño y se quedo profundamente dormida.

De nuevo en el Sengoku-

-Iré a tomar un baño dijo InuYasha. ¿Vienes Miroku?

-No, iré más noche estoy ayudando a Shippo a arreglar su trompo mágico.

-Regreso al rato, y se alejó caminado.

-¡InuYasha!

Escucho una voz entre los árboles.

-Kikyo, ¿eres tú?

-Si, ¿Cómo has estado InuYasha?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Bien…

-¿Por qué me dijiste mentiras? De que vendrías a la aldea de Kaede.

-No mentí solo cambié de opinión.

Sabía que le había mentido pero aún así no quiso decirle nada más.

Kikyo le dio un beso a InuYasha en la mejilla. –Te quiero InuYasha-

Esta vez InuYasha solo se quedo callado y después de unos segundos le dio un beso en la boca.

-¿A dónde ibas inuYasha?

-A darme un baño, ¿vienes?

-No gracias, solo sonrió Kikyo ruborizada.

-¿Te da pena?

-Si

-Ven conmigo, anda.

La tomó de la mano, KIkyo iba completamente avergonzada e InuYasha solo reia al ver la expresión de Kikyo,

Sonó el teléfono en casa de Kagome, contestó más dormida que despierta, apenas había anochecido y era un numero equivocado lo que la hizo enojarse por haberse despertado, no había mucho que hacer en su casa por lo que decidió regresar con InuYasha. Rápidamente puso todo lo necesario en su mochila y corrió al pozo.

Era verano por lo que no había ningún problema al bañarse en el río, Kikyo solo se puso a observar al piso mientras InuYasha se metía al agua.

-Anda Kikyo, no piensas entrar.

-Si ya voy.

Apenada y apresurada se quitó su traje blanco con rojo y dio un clavado al agua.

Estando dentro del agua, InuYasha comenzó a aventarle agua y comenzaron a jugar y reír de esta manera.

-Hay no puedo ver nada, dijo Kagome con un tono de reproche.

Se escuchaban una risas a lo lejos, le parecían familiares, después reconocio que era la risa de InuYasha, caminó hacía el río. Que estaba no muy lejos del pozo.

InuYasha se acerco a Kikyo y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla.

-Que extraño ya no escucho nada. Y peor aún sigo sin poder ver.

Se acerco más al río, piso unas ropas.

La recogió, no era la ropa de InuYasha, era una pieza blanca, pero… la ropa de InuYasha estaba a un lado ¿era la ropa de Kikyo?

Sus piernas caminaban por si solas no pensaba en nada, solo vio como en un claro de luna dos siluetas se besaban apasionadamente, como no reconocer aquel cabello plateado.

-¿¡InuYasha!?

Aquella voz lo hizo salir de su trance, los tres se quedaron sin palabras.

----------------Continuara------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora ya se enteró Kagome, que hará InuYasha para enmendar su "error" quien esta en el corazón de InuYasha, ¿Kagome o KIkyo?

-Dejen reviews!!! Onegai!!! -Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos-


	3. Algo mas fuerte que el amor

**InuYasha** y sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi** y de varias personas más XD. Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

Gracias por dejar sus reviews!

**Yelitza**: en uno de estos capítulos me las paga InuYasha. Ahora si Kagome le va a decir unas cuantas.

**Ahome San**: bueno pues si soy Kikyo fan pero no odio a Kagome, de hecho me cae bastante bien!

**Queka-chan**: Prometo no dejar de actualizar, yo también leo muchos fics y no me gusta cuando los abandonan por meses.

**Lady Sesshomaru!:** No dejaste review pero me lo mandaste a mi mail, me siento alagada porque te gusto mi fic!

**.:Algo más fuerte que el amor:.**

Kagome trato de decir unas palabras pero nada salió de su boca, dio la vuelta y corrió.

InuYasha soltó a Kikyo y pensó en ir detrás de Kagome, en eso recordó que Kikyo estaba a su lado, se quedo a la orilla del río, entre Kagome y Kikyo.

-¿No piensas seguirla?

-….

-¿InuYasha?

-No, no voya seguirla,no tengo porque explicarle nada a nadie de lo que hago.

Kikyo salió del agua y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿A dónde vas Kikyo? Dijo InuYasha de muy mal humor.

-Será mejor que nos veamos otro día.

Kikyo se alejó caminando, InuYasha se quedo dentro del agua pensando. Kikyo iba también muy pensativa mientras caminaba.

_-Iba a seguirla sin pensarlo pero se detuvo al recordar que estaba conmigo, estoy tan confundida, quisiera saber lo que él piensa._

Inuyasha también comenzó a vestirse, mientras lo hacia divisó un objeto amarillo a lo lejos.

-La mochila de Kagome…

La levantó del suelo y se quedó pensando si debería de ir a buscarla, después de todo Kikyo se había ido y no tendría porque enterarse.

-No, no esta bien, yo no quiero mentirle a Kikyo, pero no puedo dejar así a Kagome.

Iba caminando y sin darse cuenta estaba al pie del pozo.

-No debí dejarlo de esa manera, será mejor que regrese, él no tuvo la culpa de nada no tenia porque enojarme, yo hubiera reaccionado igual al ver a InuYasha con Kagome.

Kikyo decidió regresar al lado de InuYasha, cuando iba caminando solo pudo ver como InuYasha se aventaba por el pozo.

-No, es cierto no puede ser posible, pensé que InuYasha…

Kikyo rompió en llanto mientras observaba la profundidad del pozo como si hubiera algo dentro, intentando ver en la oscuridad.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado solo sintió que alguien se detuvo detrás de ella, sintió un poco de temor por un instante después escucho una voz un tanto familiar lo que la tranquilizó.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Acaso Iloras por InuYasha?

Solo volteó a ver a esa persona sin decir nada.

-Con tu silencio lo confirmas. Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado siguen en la misma situación…

-No creo que este asunto sea de tu incumbencia…

Muy molesta Kikyo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar deprisa lo único que quería era alejarse del pozo y de esa persona que había hecho que su tristeza se convirtiera en enojo.

Cuando escucho las palabras…

-Yo realmente valoraría a una persona como tu…. Kikyo.

Prefirió seguir con su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-

-Que raro InuYasha ya se tardó mucho, ¿no lo creen Sango, MIroku? Dijo Shippo un tanto preocupado.

-Será mejor irlo a buscar su excelencia.

Miroku no quería decir nada ya que sospechaba que InuYasha estaba con Kikyo aprovechando que Kagome regresó a su casa.

-Será mejor esperarlo otro rato más…

-¿Pero que cosas dice? si no va usted iré yo a buscarlo.

-Pero Sango… (_será mejor que vaya antes de que Sango lo haga_)

El monje salió de la cabaña sin la menor intención de buscar a InuYasha, la verdad no deseaba hallarlo en alguna situación vergonzosa por lo que se alejo un poco de la aldea y se sentó bajo un árbol a esperar a que pasara algún rato para regresar y decirles a Shippo, Sango y Kirara que no lo había encontrado.

Kagome subió a su habitación y trató de poner en claro sus pensamientos, estaba confundida, hasta trato de convencerse a si misma de que no era verdad lo que había visto.

-Talvez solo fue mi imaginación… no… no lo fue…

Sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, era como una niña que se hubiera lastimado, lloraba casi a gritos no podía soportar el dolor de su corazón.

InuYasha salio del pozo, y volvió a dudar al entrar a casa de Kagome, eschucho su llanto al acercarse a la ventana por donde pretendía entrar.

Abrió la ventana y se sintió mal al ver a Kagome llorando indefensa.

-Kagome…

-Por favor vete InuYasha.

-Kagome… yo…

-Largate InuYasha, te detesto, no quiero volver a verte de nuevo en mi vida.

-Déjame explicarte…

-No tienes nada que explicarme, ahora entiendo todo, porque era que salías todas las noches y regresabas hasta la mañana siguiente…

-Kagome, es que yo…

-¡Vete!, no quiero que me veas así.

InuYasha se bajo de la ventana y lo único que pudo hacer (para bien o para mal) fue abrazar a Kagome.

-¿Acaso en el corazón de InuYasha esta Kagome? ¿acaso existe algo más fuerte que el amor? Dijo Kikyo aun con su voz entre cortada por el llanto.

-Creo que ni el mismo lo sabe señorita Kikyo.

-¿Excelencia escucho lo que dije?

-Veo que algo malo ha ocurrido.

-No, se equivoca estoy bien.

-De casualidad ¿no ha visto a InuYasha? Todos están preocupados porque no ha regresado, dijo que saldría solo por un momento.

-No, no le he visto… con permiso su excelencia, tengo que retirarme.

-¡Señorita Kikyo!

-Dígame…

-Tengo la respuesta a una de sus preguntas.

Kikyo lo vio con cara de duda, de la vergüenza, la tristeza y el enojo ni sabia que era lo que había dicho.

-Existe algo más fuerte que el amor, es algo que confunde a todas las personas, pero no es algo duradero como el amor.

-¿A que se refiere excelencia?

-A la pasión… señorita Kikyo…

-La pasión… dijo Kikyo como un susurro con un toque de ironía, sus palabras apenas fueron audibles.

-Me retiro señorita Kikyo.

Kikyo, ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras del monje, solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho momentos atrás.

-¿Pasión? ¿Pero por quien?

De pronto recordó a aquella persona en el bosque y sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza como si las escuchara en ese instante y no casi una hora antes…

_-Yo realmente valoraría a una persona como tu…. Kikyo._

-Que tontería…

Al mismo tiempo pero en la época de Kagome…

InuYasha abrazaba a Kagome, no soportaba verla llorar.

-Te amo InuYasha…---

Estas palabras llegaron a las orejas de InuYasha como una punzada. No podía, no quería decirle que la amaba, no deseaba que Kagome sufriera más.

Hubo un largo silencio que pareció horas aunque solo fueron minutos. Ninguno de los dos supo quien fue quien había comenzado ahora InuYasha y Kagome estaban dándose un tierno beso.

-Perdóname Kagome…

Y volvieron a besarse ahora de una manera más apasionada, InuYasha deseaba realmente estar con Kagome y poder llenarla de besos, comenzó a meter su mano debajo de aquella minifalda verde.

Y sin pensarlo.

-Te quiero Kagome.---

------------Continuará------------

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, creo que si mucho serán dos capítulos más, pero ya veré XD.

Realmente le dijo InuYasha de corazón esas palabras a Kagome?

Quien le "declaro" su amor a Kikyo? – Ya se lo han de sospechar pero no importa jajajajaja-

Bye!

Actualizaré en esta semana!

No se olviden de dejar sus Reviews, a ver que opinan de la historia, o con quien quieren que se quede InuYasha… -Ya lo sé la mayoría odia a Kikyo T-T-

REVIEWS!!!

--Canción Inspiradora del día de hoy –Four Seasons… _Four seasons stay with me _--


	4. Es mejor Guardar Silencio

**InuYasha** y sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi** y de varias personas más XD. Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

Gracias por dejar sus reviews!

**Yelitza**: Gracias por tus reviews, me siento bien feliz e inspirada cuando los leo!! Y si mi parte favorita también fue el encuentro de Kikyo y Miroku y es que esa escena ni siquiera la tenia en la cabeza y salió de repente!

**Queka-chan**: Que bien que no odias, a Kikyo, la verdad que me esta dando problemas la manera con la que voy a terminar el fic!!!

**Irma Lair **: Aún no sé si habrá lemon, pero al público lo que pida!!! ;)

**Angie-sama!:** No dejaste review pero me lo mandaste a mi mail, me siento alagada porque te gusto mi fic!

**kagome-anti-kikyo**No te preocupes no me molesto lo de Kikyo, desde el principio sabia que no eras Kikyo fan ;) jajaja, gracias por dejar review!!! Espero que te guste el capitulo –creo que si-

Advertencia ¿¿lime/lemon?? Demonios a algunos les puede parecer lime y a otros lemon, por eso pongo los dos. Si no te gusta o te sientes ofendido es mejor que no leas este capitulo, aunque no son cosas muy fuertes, conste que estas avisado ;)

**Es mejor guardar Silencio**

Se besaban apasionadamente, InuYasha recostó a kagome sobre su cama, pero se dio cuenta de que Kagome no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Qué te sucede Kagome?

-Es que… yo… nunca he…

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

-…s...i..

InuYasha le quito a Kagome la blusa del uniforme, a InuYasha le parecia muy extraña aquella ropa que traía Kagome debajo de la blusa, un sostén y pantaletas rosas, InuYasha al intento fallido de desabrochar el sostén decidió tirar de él y lo rompió.

-Hay era nuevo, dijo Kagome con una sonrisita.

-Te ves mas hermosa sin el.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras, muy sonrojada por el halagador comentario, InuYasha comenzó a besar de nuevo a Kagome ahora por el cuello y el pecho.

Cuando se disponía a deshacerse de la ultima estorbosa pieza de ropa…

-Ya no regresarás con Kikyo, ¿verdad InuYasha?

En esas circunstancias era lo último que deseaba escuchar. Estas cinco letras le cayeron como balde de agua fría.

-Kikyo… se quedo InuYasha pensativo.

Se levantó InuYasha de la cama y Kagome también.

-Por favor no quiero hablar de eso…

Kagome comenzó a vestirse.

-Pero InuYasha…

-Será mejor que regresemos, Miroku y Sango deben de estar preocupados.

-No quiero regresar.

-Por favor Kagome… y la besó de nuevo, aunque ya no sentía la misma necesidad de hacerla suya como unos minutos antes aun deseaba estar con ella pero esta vez se contuvo un poco más.

-Será mejor que regresemos.

Kagome se siento aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo por lo que había dicho y por lo que había pasado, no estaba segura si quería estar con InuYasha en ese momento, aún le dolía haberlo visto con Kikyo.

-Si, tienes razón.

InuYasha tomó la mochila y salió por la ventana.

--Del otro lado del pozo—

Iban de camino a la aldea por el bosque, cuando…

-InuYasha… de verdad yo… te amo.

Esta vez Kagome beso a InuYasha, InuYasha esta vez no pudo contenerse, apoyo a Kagome en un árbol, comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba las piernas, subió sus manos para quitar aquella pieza de ropa que había quedado mientras estaban en la habitación de Kagome, recostó a Kagome sobre el suelo y comenzó a hacerla suya.

-Te amo InuYasha.

InuYasha solo se limitó a guardar silencio, de nuevo no sabía que decir.

Kikyo había regresado cerca de la aldea porque quería ver a InuYasha para que le diera una explicación.

Encontró a InuYasha pero no en la mejor situación para decirle algo, al ver a InuYasha con Kagome a lo lejos no dijo nada una parte de ella sabía que eso pasría esa noche, solo corrió dentro del bosque, no quería saber nada más de InuYasha, nunca pensó que la lastimaría tanto.

En la cabaña de Kaede

-Kagome no te esperábamos hasta mañana, ¡¡que bien que estas aquí de nuevo!! Argumentó muy emocionada Sango

-Si,… gracias

-¿Te sucede algo Kagome?

-¿Eh? No, nada

-Se te ven los ojos rojos.

Si, había llorado mucho pero ahora se sentía muy feliz por lo que había ocurrido con InuYasha.

-Son figuraciones tuyas Shippo.

-Será mejor que ya nos durmamos, dijo InuYasha.

Kikyo seguía llorando y a la vez pensativa.

-Maldición, ¿me estas siguiendo?

-Quiero que me escuches, (con tono de orden)

-No me interesa nada de ti.

Kikyo se dio la vuelta en eso sintió como la sujetaban fuertemente por la cara, la besaba apasionadamente, al principio no quiso corresponder aquel beso robado, pero era de cierta manera irresistible, el roce de aquello labios hizo que sin pensar, deseara más de ese sujeto.

Sin darse cuenta estaban recostados sobre la hierba, talvez también era un poco de despecho por parte de Kikyo.

Comenzó a desvestirla con delicadeza como si fuera una frágil muñeca, besaba su cuello y sus senos era una sensación infinitamente agradable, aunque quisiera no podría negarse.

Por un momento se olvido del dolor que sentía su corazón, y se dejó llevar por aquellas sensaciones.

Él también comenzó a desvestirse, Kikyo comenzó a besar su pecho.

Se sentó en el suelo, he hizo que Kikyo estuviera sobre él. Kikyo interrumpió el momento.

-No soy … virgen

-No te lo pregunté, no me importa que no lo seas.

Comenzaron a entregarse el uno al otro, era maravilloso estar con esa persona, pero aún así en un momento recordó a _InuYasha_…

_Inu…Yasha…_

Al terminar, comenzaron a vestirse, aunque el acompañante de Kikyo, se veía algo molesto.

-Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Sesshomaru. Dijo con un tono algo molesto.

-Ya lo sé, aunque es algo tarde para que te presentes ¿no lo crees?

-Hace un rato, me llamaste InuYasha.

Kikyo, se quedo sin palabras avergonzada aunque no recordaba haber dicho nada.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Kikyo? Con un tono un tanto indiferente.

Kikyo guardó silencio ella no amaba a Sesshomaru, era mejor no decir nada.

-…………

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Prefiero seguir por mi cuenta… contesto Kikyo

A lo lejos se escuchaba…

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!... ¡Amo sesshomaru!

Y a lo lejos se divisaron tres figuras.

-Hola amo Sesshomaru. Dijo Rin muy feliz! Oh, ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Kikyo…

Kikyo quedó enternecida con Rin le recordaba tanto a su hermana Kaede…

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Kikyo?

-Pero amo…

-Cállate Jaken.

- ¡Si señorita Kikyo por favor venga con nosotros!

-Después de todo en estos momentos no te conviene estar cerca de InuYasha.

-¿A que te refieres Sesshomaru?

-Tu olor ha cambiado Kikyo, y será igual por unos días más.

-Por favor señorita Kikyo, venga con nosotros, aunque sea por unos días.

-Esta bien.

-¡SSSIIIIIIIII!

Emprendieron camino a buscar a Naraku. Al igual que InuYasha y su grupo.

--------------Continuará--------------

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Diganme que les parecio!!!

Dejen Reviews porfis!!!

Gracias a los que han dejado review!!!


	5. Dos Figuras a lo Lejos

**InuYasha** y sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi** y de varias personas más XD. Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

Gracias a Todas las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, Estoy feliz!!! XD Espero que les guste este capitulo, y no se les olvide dejar sus reviews para que me digan que les parecio!

yelitza: Gracias por seguir mi Fic desde el principio, y por dejar tus reviews en cada capitulo, cuando leo los reviews me dan muchísimas ganas de escribir y me siento bien emocionada XD XD XD

kagome-anti-kikyo : Hay que malita con esos apodos XD como te has de imaginar a mi si me gusta el personaje de Kikyo :P, y no era mi intención poner a InuYasha muy frió, pero ahora que lo pienso, me hiciste recapacitar…..

InuKagomeforever: Que mal que no te guste la pareja de inu y Kagome, la verdad a mi me gustan muchisimo las dos, pero aquí hay fan-service (Kikyo, tu sola te estas dando el fan service -.-u) jajajajaja, espero que te guste este capitulo!!!

Aome-Kikyo: Gracias por lo de Kikyo-San, me sentí alagada!!! Que bien!! La verdad eso era lo que quería lograr queria que pensaran que estaba con Naraku, no se si alguien más lo pensó.

Belzer: No te preocupes, la verdad no tengo mucho escribiendo esta historia, la comenze el domingo de esta semana, asi que como quien dice solo lleva 5 días, no es mucho tiempo, solo que no me gusta que se queden las historias abandonadas tanto tiempo.

**Dos Figuras a lo lejos**

InuYasha se despertó, antes de que amaneciera, había dormido unas pocas horas sentía remordimiento y felicidad a la vez, vio a Kagome un instante mientras dormía, InuYasha sintió algo parecido a un dolor en su pecho al verla, decidió salir de la cabaña a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-_No puedo creer lo que sucedió anoche, ahora que voy a decirle a Kikyo, como voy a decirle lo que hice anoche…_

Tenía ganas de llorar se sentía mal, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, así que fue a caminar un rato.

Ya todos despiertos en la cabaña.

-¡Buenos días Kagome!

-Buenos días Shippo… ¿Dónde esta InuYasha?

-Desde muy temprano lo vi salir. Comentó Kaede mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Kagome puso una cara de desilusión… y en eso…

-¡Buenos días InuYasha! Se le escucho en un tono de voz feliz y aliviada.

-Bue.. Buenos días Kagome… lo dijo con un tono de voz tímida sin el valor de mirarla directamente, más bien parecía que le había hablado al piso.

Ante tan incomoda situación Miroku trató de amenizar el desayuno.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos después de desayunar hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

-Tiene razón su excelencia.

Todos empezaron a preparar sus pertenecías para irse.

-Hasta luego anciana Kaede y muchas gracias por todo.

-¡Cuídense mucho Muchachos! Mientras los veía alejarse.

Una vocecilla interrumpió aquel incomodo silencio que había durado desde la noche anterior.

-Amo bonito… ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

El amo simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio.

-Siento una energía maligna en aquella dirección.

-¡Jaken!

-¿Si amo… bonito?

-Cuida de Rin, vamos Kikyo.

-¡Si!

Fueron en busca de aquella energía maligna para cerciorarse de que no tenía que ver con Naraku.

-No puedo creer que mi amo prefiera ir con esa humana y a mi me deje a cargo de esta niña.

Mientras veía a Rin cortando unas flores, la veía con recelo y cariño al mismo tiempo.

-Al parecer no es una energía muy fuerte.

A poca distancia de donde provenía aquella energía vieron que era algo más de lo que esperaban, era un Youkai bastante extraño su cuerpo era parecido al de un centauro, traía una espada al parecer era el comandante un pequeño ejercito de youikais que estaban atacando una aldea.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Argumentó Kikyo enfadada.

-¿Otro Humano? -asesínenla-

Sesshomaru se enfadó ante esta actitud, aunque parecía un tanto indiferente, con una mirada fría se acercó a aquel ser, el cual retrocedió unos pasos al ver a aquel imponente Youkai se acercaba a él.

-Tomen lo que quieran ¡Retirada!

-¡InuYasha puedo sentir una energía maligna proveniente de ese lugar!

-Sube a mi espalda Kagome.

Trataron de ir lo más rápido que podían.

Al llegar solo se vio un resplandor púrpura y unas luces de color amarillo…

InuYasha no pudo correr más reconocía ambas armas, pero, juntas…

Bajo a Kagome de su espalda y corrió a ver si no lo engañaba su imaginación. Solo pudo ver como se alejaban dos figuras a lo lejos, las reconocía bien, pues las conocía a la perfección.

_-No puede ser_

En eso llegaron los demás ¿Qué sucedió InuYasha?

-No lo Sé… ¿Todavía sientes esa energía Kagome?

-Que extraño ya no siento nada, aunque parece que lago muy malo le sucedió a esta aldea.

Sango se sintió algo triste al recordar la aldea de los exterminadores.

-Será mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino.

-Si tiene razón su excelencia.

-¡InuYasha, ya vamonos!

-¿Eh?... Si… _No es verdad lo que vi, no puede ser cierto, Sesshomaru odia a los humanos, necesito ver a KIkyo, aunque no siento su presencia cerca._

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Kagome le había tomado del brazo.

-_Tengo que encontrar la manera de buscar a Kikyo esta noche para hablar con_ _ella_, pensó un tanto preocupado InuYasha, en que problema se había metido,

Kikyo también había asentido la presencia de InuYasha.

-Sesshomaru, será mejor que siga el camino por mi cuenta.

-Has lo que quieras, él sabía que InuYasha había estado cerca y por eso Kikyo quería irse.

Kikyo tomó su arco…

-No te recomiendo acercarte e InuYasha… en eso Sesshomaru se dio media vuela y siguió con su camino, muy enojado al sentirse rechazado por Kikyo,

-Hasta luego Señorita Kikyo, dijo Rin algo triste, ella deseaba que Kikyo se quedara, pero con su Amo, Jaken y Ah Un le bastaba.

El atardecer llegó. Kagome se encontraba algo triste, InuYasha se encontraba distante y a ella también le daba un poco de pena al verlo por lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-¡Cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales, vamos a bañarnos! Dijo Shippo

-Es buena idea, contestaron Sango y Kagome.

-Si, vamos a bañarnos todos Juntos.

-Ni lo sueñe monje pervertido, le contestó Sango con una mirada matadora.

Miroku dio un largo y deprimido suspiro.

InuYasha ni se había enterado de que se habían ido Sango y Kagome hasta que Miroku se acerco para platicar con él.

-Dime InuYasha ¿que fue lo que sucedió anoche?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Anoche vi a la señorita Kikyo llorando en el bosque.

-Kikyo, ¿llorando en el bosque?

Su mayor temor se había hecho realidad, Kikyo lo había visto con Kagome… En el bosque.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-No, ya sabes que es una persona de pocas palabras. Ahora quiero que tu me digas algo InuYasha, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por la señorita Kikyo y por la señorita Kagome?

Sabes, una vez mi maestro Mushin me dijo algo y bien quiero que me respondas InuYasha.

-Yo porque tengo que darte cuentas a ti… con un tono arrogante.

-

-Hay que torpe olvide el jabón en la mochila, regresaré por el, esperenme aquí.

Kagome corrió hacia donde habían dejado sus pertenecias.

-

Kagome escucho que Miroku e InuYasha platicaban seriamente sin pensar se puso a escuchar atentamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando se escondió detrás de un árbol.

-Mushin me dijo que algunas veces podemos confundir el amor con la pasión, y creo que es lo que te sucede a ti InuYasha.

Por una de las dos sientes amor y por la otra solo pasión, ¿sabes que sientes por cada una?

-Miroku… Yo…

Kagome sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón, sentía como le punzaba la cabeza de nervios, cual sería la respuesta de InuYasha.

-Miroku,… lo que realmente siento.

-No tengas miedo InuYasha tienes que aclarar las cosas, las estas lastimando a las dos.

Kagome sentía que se iba a caer, le temblaban las piernas, esos segundos le parecieron una eternidad, solo esperaba escuchar lo que InuYasha iba a decirle a Miroku.

---------------------Continuará------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad no sabía como hacerle para que InuYasha viera a Sesshomau y Kikyo juntos, espero sus reviews para que me digan si les gustó el capitulo.

Creo que es el penúltimo, aunque no estoy muy segura. Mi intención es que este fuera el último pero me extendí demasiado XD, ¡Díganme si les gusto!

Gracias por su apoyo!!!

La canción de esta noche fue Oceanía de Björk!!


	6. Ahora Eres Libre

InuYasha y sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y de varias personas más XD. Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Yelitza!!!**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic desde el principio y apoyarme tanto!!

**Belzer!!! **Esta vez me tarde un poco (¿poco?) en actualizar, la verdad no me gusta estar mucho tiempo con las cosas a medias, y bien por fin se aclarara un poco esa mente de InuYasha (ya era hora) bien y si pudiste dejar tu review por capitulo ;).

**Kagome-Anti-Kikyo!!! **Gracias por tu apoyo, bien te deje por ahí un review con la sugerencia –jajajaja- bien no me ofendo para nada, mientas no me lo digas directamente XD –jajajajaaja- no te creas, espero conocerte un poco más, me encantan tus historias, quien sabe algún día a lo mejor me decido a hacer un lemon!! XD.

Gracias a todos, bien pues este es el último capitulo, me tardé mucho en actualizar, esperaba escribirlo ayer para que lo leyeran hoy (sábado) pero después de un problemita personal que tuve me sentía peor que un gusano XD y sin animos de escribir, pero ahora me sentí mucho mejor, aunque aún no soluciono ese problemita.

**Bien, bien no los aburro más, DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Espero todos sus comentarios, espero de todo corazón que les guste el final.**

**BYE –más notas abajo XD-**

**Ahora eres Libre**

Kagome no podía soportarlo mas necesitaba escuchar lo que iba a decir InuYasha. A InuYasha le dolía decir esas palabras, él sabia a quien amaba…

-Es que Kagome… Kikyo

Kagome ya no sentía las piernas, le pareció una eternidad.

-¡Kaaaaaagggggggggoooommmmmmmmeeeee! Se escucho una vocecita a lo lejos.

InuYasha y Miroku se quedaron muy serios porque Kagome podría estar cerca.

Kagome salio de entre los árboles, y tratando de hablar de la manera mas normal posible.

-Olvide el jabón en mi mochila, -mientras lo buscaba apresurada, por mas que quería no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos.

Sin ver a InuYasha salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Shippo y Sango.

-¿Te sucede algo Kagome?

-No Sango estoy bien…

Shippo se alejo un poco junto con Kirara.

-Puedes decirme lo que te pasa Kagome, para eso somos amigas ¿o no?

-Si, mira… lo que pasó, es que…

-Tranquilízate Kagome.

Kagome comenzó a contarle a Sango lo sucedido, mientras tanto…

-He tomado mi decisión Miroku… Yo…

-¡¡¡Ya regresamos!!!

La noche paso tranquila Sango consoló a Kagome todo lo posible, le dijo que no se preocupara que todo iba a salir bien.

Ya entrada la madrugada, InuYasha sintió el aroma de Kikyo.

_-Kikyo…_

Salió corriendo a buscarla, tenía que hablar con ella, tenia que decirle, y preguntas que hacerle, pero.

-Kikyo…

Escucho la sacerdotisa detrás de ella.

Para sorpresa de InuYasha tenía un olor ligeramente diferente, estaba mezclado con el de.

-¿Sesshomaru? … Kikyo ¿Cómo pudiste?

Kikyo no dijo nada solo se quedo callada, se había alejado de Sesshomaru, no para encontrarse con InuYasha, lo había hecho porque estaba arrepentida de haber estado con él, no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Te atreves a reclamarme?

-Te vi con Kagome, InuYasha.

-Eso es diferente… Yo

-¡Cállate InuYasha no quiero escucharte más! No estoy dispuesta a continuar con esto, yo te amo InuYasha y tu solo juegas conmigo.

-¿Dime Kikyo, porque estuviste con Sesshomaru? Mientras la tomaba fuertemente por los hombros.

-Suéltame InuYasha, será mejor que te vayas al lado de Kagome, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de elegir nuestros destinos, no puedo obligarte a que estés a mi lado.

-¡Contéstame Kikyo!

-Sé que si estoy con él, podrá quererme y tu podrás ser feliz con Kagome.

Busco las palabras que lo hirieran más no tenía ninguna intención de estar con Sesshomaru, no lo amaba.

Trató de abrazarla pero Kikyo no lo permitió, se alejó caminando del lado de InuYasha, esta vez todo era diferente, ya no importaba lo que había pasado 50años atrás, no importaban las promesas que se habían hecho, la vida de InuYasha ya no le pertenecía.

InuYasha pasó viendo las estrellas toda la noche, no dejaba de pensar en el daño que les había hecho a Kagome y a Kikyo.

Llegó al lado de sus amigos poco antes del amanecer, y encontró a Miroku ya despierto.

-InuYasha.

-¿Eh?

- No me dijiste anoche cual fue tu decisión.

Miroku se levantó y se alejaron un poco caminando.

Kagome se despertó y al ver que no estaba InuYasha ni Miroku decidió irlos a buscar.

-¿Te quedarás al lado de la señorita Kagome?

-Miroku yo por Kagome, solo siento deseo de estar con ella, pero con Kikyo es diferente, cada vez que la veo solo puedo pensar en que este siempre a mi lado.

Kagome sintió como el mundo se le venía encima

-**_InuYasha_**

Escucharon una voz,..

-Se… señorita Kagome…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, siempre había pensado que InuYasha iba a quedarse con ella para siempre.

-Perdóname Kagome…

Kagome salió corriendo, no podía pensar con claridad, todo lo que había creído, lo que InuYasha le había dicho, eran mentiras. Aunque ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que sentía algo eterno por Kikyo.

-¿Va a ir a buscar a la señorita Kagome?

-No creo que sea lo correcto, no quiero seguirle haciendo daño. Iré a buscar a… Kikyo.

En el camino se encontró con Kagome.

-Kagome, perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte así.

-No te preocupes InuYasha, ahora entiendo, ustedes se aman y yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Regresarás a tu época?

-He tomado una decisión, me quedaré aquí con Sango y con Miroku, los ayudaré a encontrar a Naraku. Creo que tienes que ir a buscar a alguien ¿no InuYasha?

-Si.

InuYasha se alejó de Kagome quien se sentía triste, no podía negarlo, le dolía, le dolía muchísimo que se fuera con Kikyo, pero sabía que así InuYasha sería feliz, y ella lo que más deseaba era eso, ver a InuYasha feliz.

InuYasha después de muchas horas por fin encontró a Kikyo.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Kikyo.

-¿Ahora que quieres InuYasha?

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre…

La dejó sin palabras momentáneamente pero estaba insegura…

-¿Y Kagome?

-Ella sabe que es lo que siento por ti. –Perdóname por lastimarte tanto Kikyo-

-Yo también te he lastimado InuYasha.

-De ahora en adelante ya no viviremos del pasado Kikyo, encontraremos a Naraku, y así podremos vivir tranquilos.

-Tienes razón InuYasha.

-Te amo mi querida Kikyo.

La abrazó fuertemente y la beso como nunca la había besado antes, ahora eran libres de poder estar juntos sin remordimientos, esa tarde la hizo suya de la manera mas amorosa, tierna y entregada, como nunca antes ya que esta vez podían ser felices estando juntos.

Ahora InuYasha deseaba más que nunca encontrar la perla, ya que esta vez desearía que todas las maldiciones hechas por Naraku fueran deshechas incluyendo la primera de ellas que hizo hace 50años atrás.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado el final, Kagome fans no me maten!!! Pero ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que quedar InuYasha con Kagome?

Dejen sus reviews se acepta de todo, pedradones, felicitaciones y se que una que otra obscenidad –jajajaja-

Gracias, por leer mi primer fic la verdad tenía una inseguridad de publicarlo como no se imaginan, ahora me siento mas segura gracias a todos sus alagadores reviews! me sentí muy feliz con todos sus pronto escribiré otras historias, no se preocupen no todas terminarán igual, como ya dije antes soy muy pareja.

La semana próxima comenzaré mi siguiente fic, espero contar con su apoyo, esta vez no será de InuYasha, Kagome y Kikyo, le cambiaré un poquitín.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!!!! con cariño Kikyo-InuYasha en otros lados me conocen como InuDany visiten mi web-es de InuYasha ok? es www(.)inudany(.)ya(.)st los puntos estan entre parentesis porque si no me borra la dirección!


End file.
